


Letter From 11

by Plumetta



Series: District 11/12 [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch gets bad news about Chaff's family and Effie has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

When Effie came home from shopping she saw Haymitch slumped over in his chair. There were three empty bottles next to him and a crumpled letter in his hand. She couldn’t imagine what happened, the Capitol always called him with bad news. She picked up the envelope and recognized the name. It was the same last name as Seeder, it must be from her brother.

She decided to risk waking him up before Hailey came home. The knife was clutched in his hand so she banged two pots together.

He jumped up swinging the knife but then he fell back in his chair. He was pretty drunk and would need help getting upstairs.

He tried to focus but was looking around the room. “Effie, is the baby here?

Effie laughed. “You will get an earful from our daughter if she hears you calling her a baby. She’s seven years old.

“She’ll always be my baby. Is she home?

“No. Delly Cartwright is picking both her and Daisy up after school for a playdate.

He laughed. ‘Playdate? That’s still the stupidest thing I ever heard. When I was a kid we just played.

Effie shrugged. “It’s how we played in the Captiol. So what’s in that letter that caused you to go through two days worth of liquor in an hour?

“Nothing” He said.

“Liar.”

He sighed. “I got a letter from Sam, Seeder’s brother. Chaff’s nephew Thaddeus got hurt in the harvest. He….he…lost his left arm.

“That’s horrible. Since it happened during the harvest will the District pay to have it replaced?

“No. It’s not life threatening and they don’t have money for cosmetic surgery. The District is giving him public assistance but……he’s mortified. You know he never took a dime of his uncle’s money. It used to drive Chaff crazy. Sometimes if things were really bad Thad would let his uncle give him some food but that was it.

“I’m sorry Haymitch. Do you want to pay for his operation?

‘He’d never let me. I met Thad a few times when he was a kid, but the last time I saw him was nine years ago when he invited me to Chaff’s memorial service after the war. He’s got three kids, not being able to take care of his family is going to kill him.

“Couldn’t he get a job as a foreman? Effie asked. “Something where he wouldn’t have to pick the crops.

“They give all those jobs to the old men so they can take provide for their own. There’s a lot of pride in 11.

Effie saw how upset her husband was. What about here? Panem is still giving away free land if people will relocate here.

“He can’t work on the farms here either Effie. He can’t work in the medicine factory……although his wife could get a job there. She’s picking cotton right now but she doesn’t make enough to support them. Do you have any idea what they pay in the factory?

Effie shook her head. ‘No, but…..I do know it’s been a bad year for berries, carrots, and turnips in 12.

“Huh?

“We were talking about it in the Hob. You know people were used to just picking in and around the woods. Now the demand is higher than the supply. Most of the farmers have been complaining about a bad year. Maybe someone like Thad could give advice. Tell them how to make the most of their land. Get paid for his knowledge instead of his strength.

Haymitch considered it and said. ‘Maybe but Effie, most people around here don’t have a lot of money. He won’t have the public assistance if he leaves the district. He might be worse off.

“Haymitch, people barter all the time here. Honestly sometimes I’m the only one in the Hob with money. Even Katniss usually brings in game. They wouldn’t have to pay him in money. Oil, food, coal. If his wife worked in the medicine factory they’d have cash for those things that have to buy. 

“What if she couldn’t get a job? Haymitch asked. “What if they give 12 preference?

“Haymitch for heavens sake they are always hiring in the factory. It’s terribly understaffed. People don’t want to move to 12 even with the free land. You figure 900 people came back after the war and there’s only about 1,200 living here now. One hundred are kids under ten and maybe two hundred are transplants.

“How do you know that?

Effie rolled her eyes. “I go into town every day. I know everybody. Let’s call him and suggest it.

“He doesn’t have a phone, besides he wasn’t the one to write me. It was Seeder’s brother. He just asked if I could maybe send some money.

“Well, we can do that too but if he’s as stubborn as you say he won’t take it. I’ll go talk to Bob, he’ll ask the farmers if they would be interested in an advisor.

“Bob? Isn’t he your interior decorator? The Mahogany expert?

“Bob has his hand in everything. I’ll talk to Bob about the farmers and the factory. If he says yes to both we’ll go to 11 and talk to Thad and his wife.

“Effie, he’s a very proud man. Even with the free land it takes a few weeks for the house to be built. Where is his family going to stay until then?

Effie didn’t understand why her husband was making this so difficult. ‘With us of course.

“Effie, he has three little kids. 

“Boys or girls?

“Both. Thad Jr. is about ten. Charlotte is six and…..Chaff is four.

“Well, we have two guest rooms. Effie said. Thad and his wife will stay in one, the boys in the other and Charlotte will share with Hailey.

Haymitch knew he was hallucinating from the booze. “So you’re going to tell our Capitolista daughter that she’s going to have to share her room, toys and not be the center of the universe for weeks or months?

Effie frowned. “No. I’m going to tell our District 12 daughter that the family of Daddy’s best friend is having some hard times. They are going to stay with us until their new home is built. 

“Effie, she’s an only child. She’s not going to be able to handle it. You put four kids together they will fight over toys, what to watch on TV and he ate my cookie.

Effie folded her arms in anger. “Her father survived a double arena when he was sixteen and her mother survived prison. If Hailey can’t handle sharing her toys , compromise on what TV shows to watch and who took the cookie from the cookie jar, we should get a DNA test because she’s not our child.

Haymitch smiled. “She’s only seven. It will be a big adjustment for her.

“Yes, and I’m not saying there won’t be squabbles but….Chaff was like a brother to you. This is what family does for each other. At least that’s what family is supposed to do for each other. I didn’t grow up like that. My sister is mean. I want Hailey to be kind and willing to make a sacrifice because it’s the right thing. I want her to be like her fa…

“Like her mother. Haymitch corrected. “Her father is selfish . I’d have just continued to drink because I missed Chaff, been mad at Seeder’s brother for making this my problem. I never would have thought of a solution. Honey, I don’t know if Thad will agree but I’ll buy a train ticket to 11 and talk to him.

“Why don’t you get three tickets? “We’ll all go. Hailey has never been to District 11.

“Sweetheart, they won’t be able to feed three extra mouths even for a day.

“I’ll convince his wife to let me buy some groceries. “She’s a mother, I’ll tell her Hailey is a fussy eater.

“Hailey eats anything. When you went to visit your sister last month she had me fry up a rat I killed.

Effie’s mouth fell open. “That’s disgusting. The squirrels are bad enough but Katniss taught her how to shoot, we have to give positive reinforcement. Why did she want to eat a rat?

“I think she was surprised at how quickly I killed it. I used to kill a lot of rats and mice when I was a kid. I would hang out around the garbage and get three or four the day before pickup. I told her that and she said she wanted to try it.

“Ugh! Did she like it?

“Not really. She told me it’s not as good as squirrel. 

“I hate squirrel. Effie said.

“So do I. Rat has also lost it’s appeal to me since I’m able to go to the butcher. I told Katniss she’s big enough to try to get turkeys. Hey, Katniss could teach Thad’s kids how to hunt. At least the older ones, maybe….maybe this could work.

“Of course it can. I’ll go talk to Bob, now let’s get your upstairs to sleep it off.

“Effie, I can walk by myself.

“Don’t argue with me. It’s not worth it. Now lean on me and we’ll get you to bed.

He smiled. “You could join me in bed, especially since the baby is on a “playdate”.

She laughed. “I’d normally take you up on that but I have work to do.


	2. Explaining to Hailey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch and Effie try to explain to Hailey about the upcoming houseguests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch, Effie and Hailey were on the train to District 11.

“So who are we visiting again? Hailey asked.

“His name is Thaddeus. He’s the nephew of Daddy’s best friend Chaff.

“Chaff died in the Games. Hailey said sadly.

“That’s right. His nephew Thaddeus got hurt in the fields. He’s not going to be able to do that kind of work anymore so we’re going to ask him if he’d like to move to 12 and do different work.

“How did he get hurt? Hailey asked.

“His arm got caught in one of the machines. He’s lost part of it.

“You mean he doesn’t have an arm? “Can’t they fix that in the Capitol? 

Effie answered. “They can but it’s very expensive. Now Sweetheart, if they decide to move to District 12 they’re going to be staying in our house.

Hailey’s eyes widened. “Forever?”

Haymitch laughed. “No. Not forever but for a while.

“Like a visit with Aunt Ellie and Anna.

“Longer than a visit. Effie said. Aunt Ellie stays for a few days. Thaddeus and his family will be staying for a couple of months. He has three kids for you to play with.

Hailey got excited. ‘Girls?

“One girl. Two boys. Haymitch said. 

“That’s a lot of people. Where is everyone going to sleep?

“Thaddeus and his wife will have Aunt Ellie’s room. The boys Thad and Chaff will have Anna’s room and Charlotte will sleep in your room.

“Where will I sleep?

“In your room, of course. Effie said.

“Where, if Charlotte has my bed?

Haymitch answered. “Daddy bought another bed. There will be two beds in your room for a while.

“But we won’t have room to play.

“We’ll have to move some things around. You can play in the living room.” Effie said.

“Where will Charlotte’s clothes go?

“In your closet.

Hailey was horrified. “What about my clothes?

“We’ll have to make some room. I’m sure Aunt Katniss will let us keep them in her guest room.

“I don’t want to share all that for months. Can’t they all fit in one room?

Haymitch mumbled. “I told you.

Effie put her hands on her hips. “Young Lady, I do not like your attitude. You know how to behave around guests.

“Mommy, guests don’t stay more than a couple of days. It sounds like these people are moving in. We don’t even know them.

“Hailey, I am very disappointed in you. You can turn around and march yourself….

Haymitch interrupted. “I told you she was too young Effie.” 

Effie was startled. Haymitch usually vanished when she was reprimanding Hailey. He certainly didn’t inject opinions.

“Too young for what Daddy? Hailey asked.

“I told Mommy you were a “little” girl and wouldn’t be able to understand. Mommy said you were a “big” girl and would be willing to help us. It seems I was right.

He latched on to the magic word. Hailey hated to be called little. She was too little to walk to school by herself. Too little to play in the park with Daisy without a parent. Too little to be out of Aunt Katniss sight when they were in the woods. Too little to put cookies in the oven. She hated being little.

“I’m not too little.”

“No. Your father is right. Effie said. ‘It’s a shame because we were talking about letting you and Daisy start walking to school together in the fall but that’s not going to happen. We can’t let “little” girls do that.

“Absolutely not. Haymitch said. “Katniss was going to teach her how to shoot turkeys and birds, maybe even a rabbit. I think I’m going to tell her that has to wait until Hailey’s a big girl.

“I am a “big” girl. Hailey insisted.

Effie shook her head. “No, you’re not. Haymitch, I think we need to talk about bedtime. Nine o’clock is much too late for such a little girl.

“You’re right Effie. She needs to be asleep by eight, so if she wants a story she has to be in bed by seven thirty.

Hailey shook her head in disbelief. “Daisy’s baby sister doesn’t go to bed that early. Explain to me again about what’s going to happen when our guests come. Maybe I wasn’t paying good enough attention.

Haymitch and Effie shared a victorious smile. Haymitch patted his lap. “Do you want Daddy to explain it?

Hailey sat on his lap and cuddled into his arm. She asked. “How can I show you I’m a big girl?

He had to keep from laughing which wasn’t easy because she looked about four right now instead of seven.

He coughed to cover the laugh and said. “Well, like we said. Thaddeus got hurt and that’s why we want him to move to District 12. He won’t have a job in 11 and he won’t have enough money to take care of his family.

“That’s sad.” Hailey said.

“Yes, it is. You know even if they agree to come it’s not going to be easy. It’s not like they want to leave District 11. His kids won’t want to leave their home. They grew up there. How would you feel if they passed a rule that said all Victors had to live in……District 13?

“Daddy, District 13 doesn’t even have a train station.

“Exactly but what if they said I wouldn’t get my Victor money unless we lived there. You’d have to leave all your friends behind.

“I wouldn’t see Daisy anymore???

“Not if we had to move. So it’s going to be hard on all of them but especially Charlotte. The boys have each other to play with but Charlotte is going to lose all her friends, her home and have to share a room with some strange little girl. He tickled Hailey who giggled.

“I’m not strange.”

“You are to her. She doesn’t know you. Mommy thought that while we made Thaddeus and his wife comfortable you would help us out with Charlotte. Teach her the Valley Song, the kind of games girls play in 12.

Effie stroked her hair. ‘Maybe share your toys nicely. Take turns deciding what to watch on TV.

Hailey thought about that. “I do those things with my friends.

Effie nodded. “That’s true. That’s why I was so sure you’d be willing to help us but…

“I will Mommy. I’m a big girl. I’ll share my room and my toys. I’ll teach her all about 12.

Haymitch kissed her on the forehead. “That would make Mommy and Daddy very happy.

“Would it show you I’m a “big” girl?

Haymitch was starting to realize the hole he dug for himself. His daughter might be a “little” girl but she was very clever. 

“It’s definitely a step in the right direction.” He said carefully.

“Could I walk to Daisy’s house by myself?

He glanced at Effie who shook her head.

“No but....we could talk about other big girl things.

“Like what?

“Like…I’ll talk to Peeta about teaching you how to use the oven and maybe staying up later during summer vacation.

Hailey liked that idea. “How much later?

“You do your part and then….we can talk.”

She gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. Then she said. Can I get a chocolate pastry from the dining car?

“May you get a pastry? Effie corrected. “Yes, but just one. If they have strawberry get one for your father.

Haymitch laughed. “Don’t you mean for her mother?

“No. I’ll just have a bite of yours.

“Yeah, I know how that goes. Sweetheart get two strawberry pastries. Daddy is hungry and would actually like to eat.

Hailey walked into the next car with Effie keeping a sharp eye on her.

“You handled that very well.” She said.

“Well….you were being a little too hard on her.”

Effie raised her eyebrow. “Wait a minute. You’re always telling me not to spoil her.

“I don’t want a brat but….she’s an only child. We’re asking a lot of her.

“By the time I was seven years old if I did not defer to guests my parents would have….would have….I don’t know because it would have been so unacceptable.

“I know but Hailey’s a kid, not a mini Capitolista hostess. 

“It’s not about that. Its good manners.

“Hailey has excellent manners. I just didn’t want this to start out with her being mad at these kids to begin with.

“Well, you certainly hit her Achilles heel. She can’t wait to grow up.

“Yeah, and seven is already too grown for me. Someday soon she’ll be too big to sit on my lap. I won’t always be smarter than her and every negotiation won’t end with a kiss.

“That’s true, when she finds out you don’t want her dating until she’s seventeen, you’ll be public enemy number one.

“Let me enjoy seven before you drop that bombshell. He said. Daddies get a few years with their little girls. You’ll be her best friend forever.

The door opened and Hailey was carrying a plate of pastries. One chocolate, two strawberries. She sat next to her father on the couch.

‘Hailey we eat at the table.” Effie corrected.

“I know but, just this once? Sit next to us Mommy, it’s comfy.

Effie gave in and they ate their snack. A few minutes later Hailey was cuddled with both her parents.

“You'll still tuck me in bed even though Charlotte will be in my room, right? 

Of course. Effie said.

"And tell me stories and kiss me good night.

"Sure. Haymitch promised.

"Does that make me a little girl because I still like to be put to bed? Hailey asked.

He smiled. "No Sweetheart. I was a lot older than seven and my mother still put me to bed.

That seemed to satisfy her.


	3. Persuading Thaddeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch and family arrive in District 11. They have everything worked out in their mind they just have to convince Thaddeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Now that Haymitch had gotten Hailey settled down he wondered if Thaddeus would even seriously entertain moving to District 12. He had met him a couple of times. Once when he was a little boy and Haymitch was on his own Victory Tour. The second time was briefly on Katniss and Peeta’s tour before all hell broke loose. The third time was after the Revolution when Thaddeus invited him to District 11 for a Memorial Service for Chaff. Chaff loved the kid like a son but he sure as hell wasn’t Chaff. Why should he uproot his family to come with a stranger?

The train pulled into District 11 and Haymitch grabbed the luggage. When they stepped on the platform both Effie and Hailey were surprised there was no one there to help them with the bags. When they arrived in the Capitol twenty porters practically fell to their knees to help them and in 12 there was always family and friends. Effie grabbed Hailey’s backpack and put it on her daughter and took the small suitcase herself. 

She looked at Haymitch. “Do you know where they live?

“Uhhh. The last time I was here was the Memorial and I was pretty drunk. 

“Does he have Chaff’s last name? She asked.

“Yeah.

She walked to the end of the platform and said to the main in the ticket booth. “I’m looking for Thaddeus Mitchell. Can you tell me where he lives?

“Why are you looking for him Lady? He said gruffly

Effie ignored the rude tone. “I’m….Mrs. Haymitch Abernathy. We’ve come for a visit.

The man’s demeanor changed. “Oh….I thought you were a Capitol lady trying to take away his benefits. Turn left at that big tree down the street and go half a mile. 

Effie was satisfied and her family started walking. Hailey said. “Mommy, your name is Effie Trinket not Mrs. Abernathy.

“Well, I thought your father’s name would be more….useful here. In a lot of districts women take the man’s name.

Hailey shook her head. “In 12 everyone’s Mommy has their own name. Aunt Katniss isn’t Mrs. Mellark. Daisy’s Mom is Delly Cartwright not Mrs. Harrison.

Haymitch answered. “When District 12 was bombed and so many people died sometimes there was only one family member who lived. The names would die out if they changed them.

“Then how come I’m one of the only kids with two last names?

“That’s a Capitol custom and….I don’t think people wanted to adopt it Effie said.

Every few blocks Effie would ask someone if she was near Thaddeus Mitchell, eventually someone told her it was three doors down.

She let Haymitch get in front of her and he knocked on the door. A pretty dark skinned woman in her middle thirties answered the door. He said. “I’m Haymitch Abernathy.

She laughed. ‘Yeah, I’ve seen you on television. I also saw you at the Memorial ten years ago but you might not remember me. I’m Cynthia Mitchell.

“This is my wife Effie Trinket and my daughter Hailey Trinket Abernathy.

“Did you get lost on the way to the Capitol?

“No. We heard about Thaddeus and…..we came to help.

She sighed. “He’s stubborn but…come in I’m just about to make him lunch. Come inside and eat.

They stepped inside and Thaddeus came out of the bedroom. “Listen, we’ll have the rent next week. My check from……He froze when he saw Haymitch. “What the hell are you doing here?

“Thad….be nice” Cynthia said.

“I don’t need anything from you, so get out.

Hailey looked up at her mother. “So we’re not having lunch?

Thad noticed the child for the first time. “Who is that?

“His daughter.” Cynthia said. “How old are you Sweetheart?

“Seven.”

Cynthia glared at her husband. “Would you like to send Charlotte out on a long walk with no food?

Thad sighed and Haymitch could tell he was calculating how much his own kids wouldn’t eat tonight if they fed them. Pride wouldn’t allow him to say that so he looked at his wife. “You’re right they can go after lunch.”

Cynthia said. “There won’t be another train until tomorrow. They’ll have to stay the night.

Effie took over. “Thank you for your hospitality. We’d like to take you out to dinner tonight to thank you.

“You don’t have to do that. Thaddeus said.

“Of course we do. Effie said. “It was rude of us to show up unannounced but…..Haymitch wanted to surprise you. I told him a woman doesn’t like that but….men.

Cynthia smiled gratefully at Effie for allowing them to keep their pride.

Cynthia went into the kitchen and Effie went to help her. Haymitch smiled at Hailey. 

“Sweetheart could you go help Mommy?

She nodded and headed to the kitchen

“How did you hear? Thaddeus asked.

‘It doesn’t matter. Look if your uncle was alive.

“I wouldn’t take charity from him either and he was family.

Haymitch sighed. “I’m not offering charity. I’m offering an opportunity.

“Opportunity?

“Yeah. In 12 some of the people are trying to farm and they don’t really know what they’re doing. The crops haven’t been good the last couple of years.

“You think I can control the weather? Thad said sharply.

“No, but maybe they’re doing something wrong. You’ve grown up around crops so people will pay for your expertise. Well, not pay money but trade food and goods. 

“Uh huh and how am I supposed to live without any money?

“Well, we have a factory and I thought your wife could work there. She has a job.

“How does she have a job?

“She has a job because Effie talked to Bob.

“Who the hell is Bob?

“Bob handles things in 12. He knows everyone and everything. Bob is the one who said people are lining up to talk to you.

“Oh really? So I’m just supposed to buy train tickets with money I don’t have, take my family to a place I don’t know so we can be homeless. Great idea Abernathy.

“No. I’ll buy tickets. You’re supposed to apply for free land in District 12. When you’re accepted the government will reimburse you for the tickets, which you’ll pay back to me. As far as being homeless, you’ll stay in my house until your place is built. That will be a couple of months. You’ve seen a Victor’s house. You know everyone will fit comfortably.

Thaddeus looked down at the floor. “This isn’t bullshit? People will really trade with me for crop information and not just for a few weeks as a favor to you? My wife will really have a job?

“It’s real. 

“Why are you doing this for me? You hardly know me.

“Your uncle was the closest thing I had to a brother and…to be honest. It wasn’t me it was Effie.

“Effie? No offense but why would your Capitol wife want to help someone she never met?

“Effie knows what it’s like to lose everything. On Thad’s disbelieving look he continued. “She was arrested and tortured because of me. Because I ran away to District 13 and didn’t take her with me. She had nothing when she came to 12.

‘Except a rich man. Thaddeus said.

Haymitch got angry. ‘It wasn’t like that. We were friends. “

“My uncle mentioned that you and your Escort were….in love.

Haymitch laughed. “Chaff figured it out long before we did. There was no Capitol-District relations back then. Hailey was an impossibility.

Thaddeus nodded. ‘I have three kids, do you have any…..problems like Uncle Chaff?

“I’m a drunk.

“I know that. I mean…nightmares or emotional outbursts.

“Yeah. It’s always fun in the Abernathy house. Also, I sleep with a knife and no one is allowed to wake me up. There are pots in every room for Hailey to bang if I happen to be asleep. She doesn’t disobey on that so she’ll show your kids.

“Have you ever hurt her? My kids have to be safe.

“I’ve never hurt Hailey, had a few close calls but….not in a long time. 

Hailey came running into the living room. “Daddy, Daddy……Charlotte had a parakeet. Can it sleep in my….our room?

“I don’t see why not. Haymitch said.

“Can I get a pet?

“We have geese.” Haymitch said.

“They aren’t pets, they don’t live inside. I’d really like a kitten.

‘I know but kittens and birds don’t get along. Go help your mother, Daddy is talking.

“Okay, Aunt Cynthia is going to show me how to make biscuits.

Thaddeus watched Hailey run off. ‘Aunt Cynthia? 

Haymitch laughed. “She tends to adopt people quickly. I don’t have any family to give her and Effie just has a sister and niece who aren’t very nice. Her mother told her the other Victors are like my brothers and sisters so it’s Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta, etc. “So….are you willing to come with us to 12 and check it out?

Thaddeus paused. “I guess I have nothing to lose.


	4. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Mitchell's first night at the Abernathys. They have a lot to get used to with each other.

It was the first night the Mitchells were sleeping in the Abernathy home. At about 3A Haymitch started screaming. Effie started banging pots and all three Mitchell children along with their parents jumped out of bed and into the hallway. 

The kids were all wide eyed listening to Haymitch scream and curse. A very calm, sleepy Hailey came into the hall and said. 

“Daddy doesn’t mean to wake people up. Mommy bought something called earplugs. I think they’re in the bathroom. Come on Aunt Cynthia, I’ll show you. 

Hailey pointed out the top shelf and Cynthia took down the box. Hailey yawned. “Mommy and I don’t use them. I can go back to sleep in a couple of minutes but some people can’t.

Cynthia asked Hailey. “Does this happen a lot?

Hailey shrugged “I don’t know what a lot is….a couple of times a week. Mommy also has screaming nightmares at least once a week.

Effie came out of the bedroom face flushed with embarrassment. “We’re so sorry this happened on your first night. Oh good Hailey you showed them the earplugs.

They heard yelling from the street. “Abernathy, be quiet I have to go to work tomorrow.

Hailey shook her head and said. “Uh oh.”

Haymitch started yelling. ‘Chuck, why the hell do you live in the Victor’s Village? I don’t remember you being in the Games. You’re a damn squatter and a lazy ass who won’t build his own house.

“That’s because construction is only building for outsiders like the squatters in your house.

The Mitchells all looked uncomfortable and Hailey gasped. “Big trouble.”

Haymitch slammed the door and was heading downstairs. Effie said. “Hailey, get in front of your father.”

Effie ran back to the open window and started screaming. “Chuck, if I don’t get an immediate apology from you so help me I’ll get my fabric from District 8 directly. You know that Hailey goes through clothes like water, that’s a small fortune you’ll be losing.

The Mitchells followed Hailey downstairs who was at the front door long before her father got there.

Haymitch said sharply. “Hailey….move.

“No Daddy.”

“Young lady, you’ll be in a lot of trouble if you don’t get out of my way.

“Mommy told me to get in front of you so I’ll either be in trouble with her or in trouble with you. Mommy takes away TV.

He sighed and yelled upstairs. “Not fair Effie. I can’t tell her to disobey you.

Effie came running down the stairs. “Hailey step away from the door. Chuck has come over to apologize. Haymitch be nice.

“He’s a lazy ass squatter who doesn’t want to leave the Victor’s Village.

Effie opened the door and Chuck was there in his bathrobe. “Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell…..Mitchell children I’m sorry. I had no right to call you squatters, you have chosen to move to District 12 and everyone is happy you came. I fight with Abernathy a lot. He’s just loud and makes it hard for people who have to get up for work. He doesn’t understand, he never worked a day in his life.

Hailey frowned. “Daddy had to work to win The Hunger Games. Then he had to work as a Mentor and now that he’s retired they still make him talk on television. We’re sorry that we wake you up but why don’t you wear earplugs?

Chuck turned bright red and Effie and Haymitch just smiled. “I’ll buy you earplugs Chuck. Haymitch said. “I promise, I’ll buy you a lifetime supply for you to use even after you move out of The Victor’s Village which will probably be after I’m dead.

“Haymitch! Effie reprimanded. “Chuck we appreciate you coming over.” She saw Chuck out.

Little Chaff went up to Haymitch. “Those must be bad dreams because you’re really loud.”

Cynthia yelled. “Chaff, that’s not nice. We’re guests. Say you’re sorry.

Haymitch laughed. “He doesn’t pull any punches. If he’s anything like his namesake you’ll have your hands full. He ruffled the boy’s hair. “It’s okay Kid, you don’t have to apologize, you’re just telling the truth. I am loud. Did I scare you?

The boy nodded.

“I’m sorry about that. We can get you earplugs so you don’t hear me.

“Does Hailey use earplugs? He asked.

“No, but Hailey is used to me.

“If a girl can take it so can I. Chaff said seriously.

“Daddy what does he mean if a girl can take it? Does he think boys are better than girls?

“Boys are stronger, tougher and bigger than girls.

“I’m taller than you and so is Charlotte. Hailey said indignantly. “I bet we’re stronger too.

Effie interrupted. “Children, this is not a discussion for the middle of the night. Everyone back to their beds.

“But Aunt Effie, she’s not being fair. Chaff said. “She’s a lot older than me.

“I want every child in bed before I count five or the TV won’t even go on tomorrow. Effie said firmly. One….

Hailey took Charlotte’s hand and ran into her room.

Two….. Thad reached for his brother and said “Come on…let’s go.”

Chaff was stubborn. ‘But…but…

“Three…. Effie said loudly.

Haymitch laughed “Kid, give up. Hailey will make your life miserable if she doesn’t get to see Capitol Fashions. Just go to bed and you can discuss boys and girls tomorrow.

Chaff reluctantly followed his brother. Effie deliberately stopped counting until everyone was settled. She smiled at Cynthia. “TV is a powerful weapon. Again we’re sorry that we woke you up.

Thaddeus and his wife went back to bed. Cynthia asked. “Did your uncle have dreams like that?

“When I slept over we usually stayed up all night. It was a party. I don’t know how that little girl can….

“It’s normal to her. Cynthia said. “She’s a sweet little thing and she loves her Daddy.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to tangle with her.

The next morning the Mitchells woke up around 7. They got the boys and Charlotte up.

Thaddeus said. “Boys go out and collect the eggs. Charlotte do the dishes I’ll milk that goat we got we got yesterday.

It was around ten with Effie and Hailey came downstairs. Hailey ran into the backyard and Effie gasped at how clean the house was. A few minutes later Hailey came running in. “Mommy, the geese are sick, there are no eggs.

“Oh, I had the boys get them. Thaddeus said.

Hailey frowned. “Daddy gives me allowance for getting them. Now I won’t have any candy money.

“It’s not your fault Hailey. Effie said. “You can help me with the dishes. We probably don’t have any clean ones because Mrs. Johnson is coming today.

They went into the kitchen and everything was spotless. Hailey asked. “Did Mrs. Johnson come early?

Cynthia said. “No, we thought we’d help you out. We didn’t know you had someone clean. We’ll pay you for her time, we don’t want someone to go without work.

“It’s all right. Effie said. ‘You don’t have to do that. We’ll give her a day off. 

Haymitch came down a few minutes later. “I’m hungry. Hailey did you get the eggs?

“No Daddy. They were gone by the time I got up.

“Gone? What do you mean gone?”

“The boys got them.”

Chaff smiled ‘That’s because we’re stronger and faster and…

Hailey put her hands on her hips. “Not fair…they got up before Mommy woke me.”

Hailey, help your mother with the dishes. We never have clean dishes on Saturday.

“Charlotte did them. Hailey said sadly I’m unemployed.”

Haymitch laughed. ‘Only temporarily. Here since it’s not your fault here’s your allowance and since your friends did your chores it’s only fair they get candy money as well.

“You don’t have to pay them for chores. Thaddeus said. 

‘Just this once. Haymitch said.

“I really don’t want you paying my kids for things they should do for free. They aren’t Capitolistas

Effie’s face flushed with anger and Haymitch and Thaddeus stared at each other for a minute. Haymitch said. “Effie you and Cynthia, take the kids to the bakery for breakfast. Then buy them all some candy. I want to talk to Thaddeus.

Haymitch waited until the women and children left. “My daughter is teased constantly about her Capitol accent and manners, I won’t have an adult make her feel bad in her own house.

Thaddeus nodded. “You’re right but you shouldn’t give my kids money. I won’t do that when we move out.

“Okay, but this was an unusual situation. As you can see Hailey lives the life of a princess, I do spoil her with things and I won’t apologize for that. I don’t let her act like a spoiled brat. I am very firm about no allowance if she doesn’t do her chores but in all fairness she really couldn’t do them this week. We were in District 11 and then your kids are early risers. I’m not going to penalize her but she would have asked me later today why I didn’t pay your kids.

Thaddeus sighed. ‘I understand what you’re saying but we had to do chores and there was no pay off.

Haymitch laughed. ‘You think I didn’t grow up that way? Of course I did. There are a lot of things from my childhood that I don’t ever want Hailey to experience. Hunger, being cold, a father who hits a lot more than he hugs. This will be hard for you to understand but when you take a Capitol mother and a District father there has to be a lot of compromise or you’ll screw the kid up.

“What do you mean?

“The first time I told Hailey to pick up her toys, Effie got so mad. You would have thought I brought out a Peacekeepers whip. In the Capitol, if the children do things like make their bed, clean up after themselves or walk their dog that’s a bad reflection on the parents. 

“What?

“It means the parents are not providing them with a joyful childhood.

“That’s insane.

“It’s the Capitol and it’s how Effie was raised. I wanted to show Effie our daughter could still be happy and contribute to the household. So she always liked the geese so I taught her how to collect eggs. First I let her hold the basket while I got them but eventually we worked up to her getting them herself. She doesn’t like doing dishes any more than her mother does but they seem to amuse themselves splashing each other on Saturday mornings.

“Why Saturday mornings?

“Effie doesn’t do dishes all week, she saves them for the cleaning lady but on Saturday we need some for breakfast. Hailey picks up her toys, sets the table, all without being asked. She’s a good kid despite her crazy parents. Look we’re going to have four kids under one roof. Hailey is used to being an only child, so she has some lessons to learn in sharing. Your kids need to just…be kids while they are here. It’s like a vacation.

‘They never had a vacation. Thaddeus said.

“I know. It’s fun to watch kids when they don’t have any worries.

Thaddeus sighed. “Okay, I’ll try. Listen…while I don’t approve your house your rules…..would you be willing to pay my kids allowance if they do certain chores?

“Sure. What did you have in mind?

“Well, my wife can’t stand dirty dishes so….if you don’t want Cynthia and Effie fighting over housekeeping maybe the kids can take turns doing them.

“The last thing I want is Women War. I think that’s a good idea.


	5. Children Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch hides out at Peeta's house after a particularly hard day with a house full of kids. He is really hiding from his own little princess because he hurt her feelings.

Haymitch knocked on Peeta’s door early Sunday morning.

Peeta opened the door. “Are you okay?

“Yes. Can I come in?

Peeta waved him in. “Of course, it’s just I don’t usually see you at 7AM. Katniss is still sleeping.

“I’m hiding.”

“Hiding? From Effie?

“No. Hiding from the children. There is a reason Hailey is an only child.

“Haymitch, they’re just kids and they’ll be moving out in a few weeks.

“You have no idea the amount of noise four children can make.

“Well, I did grow up with two brothers.

“The noise level is not the same when you’re the kid. I should worship Effie for stopping with our princess and I definitely don’t reward Hailey enough for her good behavior.

‘Are Thad’s kids bad?

“Not at all. They’re normal. Katniss took three of them hunting yesterday morning. I was left to babysit little Chaff.

“Why didn’t Effie watch him?

“Because…….”I don’t want to go shopping Aunt Effie…..that’s for girls……please, please, please can I stay with Uncle Haymitch?

“When did you become Uncle Haymitch?

“How the hell do I know? So Effie gets me up and tells me to watch him. This kid comes and sits next to me. He asks when is Hailey getting a little brother or sister?

“What did you tell him?

“I told him I had everything I wanted in Hailey. Just in case my little princess put him up to it.

“Wise answer.”

“Yeah, except he tells me I’m missing out. I need a son to carry on the family name and Aunt Effie isn’t getting any younger.

Peeta laughed. “Whoa! He’s lucky Aunt Effie didn’t hear that.

“Exactly. I told him it’s not nice to discuss a woman’s age. So he asked me how old I am. I tell him 50 and he says that’s too old to be Hailey’s Daddy. She’d have to be a grown up if I was that old.

Peeta laughed. “Oh boy.

“So I decide to prove to him that I’m not too old. I get on the bouncy bouncy with him. 

“Haymitch…I can’t picture you on a trampoline.

“I threw up on him.

“Oh no.

“So I get him cleaned up and I give him a cookie. I didn’t realize that Effie had divided the cookies between the kids. Hailey ate a sugar cookie last night and the Mitchell kids all ate Chocolate Chip. I gave Chaff the last Chocolate chip cookie.

“Oh no.”

“So the kids come back and they want a snack. Hailey asks for her cookie. I give her a sugar cookie. She says Mommy left me a chocolate chip. Chaff has this big grin on his face and I tell her I gave it to Chaff. She can have Chaff’s sugar cookie. He starts to cry so I suggest they split it.

“That’s not fair. Peeta said.

“I know but she’s seven, he’s four and she’s had a lot more cookies. She pouts a little but I give her an Effie manners look and she behaves. It would have been fine if Chaff hadn’t said we played on the bouncy bouncy and I threw up on him.

“Why was that a problem?

Haymitch looked embarrassed. ‘I never play with Hailey on that thing, she’s asked a million times but….I hate it. I’ve played tea party and Capitol Fashions to avoid getting on it. Hailey told Chaff he was fibbing. Her Daddy doesn’t play bouncy bouncy. He comes running up and says tell her Uncle Haymitch.

“Uh oh.

“So I fess up. Hailey bursts into tears and runs upstairs. I go after her and she’s hysterical. She’s saying I like Chaff better than her. I want a boy instead of a girl. I don’t love her anymore. It’s insane.

Peeta is shaking his head. “Well, she is a drama queen.”

“Yeah, but it gets worse. I try to calm her down but she’s inconsolable so I yell at her. I tell her she’s being ridiculous. She’s behaving badly and I’m very disappointed in her. That’s when Effie walked in.

“You are a dead man.”

Hailey runs into her mother’s arms and is sobbing. She tells her mother my list of sins and Effie convinces her that I’m having a bad day. She tells me later I’m an idiot and I can’t use words like disappointed for insignificant things. Hailey is a sensitive child, she’s going through a lot of changes. Why didn’t I read the chapters she highlighted in the parenting books? I tell her I don’t need to read a book to be a father.

“You’re fighting with Effie on the books….you know she believes in them.”

“She doesn’t need them. She’s a great mother.”

“I know that and you know that but when something new happens she likes to read them.

“You’re not helping Peeta. I go downstairs and smell Squirrel stew. I hate squirrel but I was expecting it. Cynthia saw the squirrels and started dinner for Effie. Hailey comes down with her mother and sees the carcasses are gone. She wanted to show me she caught the biggest squirrel so she’s better than a son.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. I tell her its fine that I didn’t see it. Daddy knows what a good hunter she is as a matter of fact Aunt Katniss will start her on birds soon. So tears fill her eyes and she says. You don’t like squirrel Daddy? The Mitchell kids are all staring at me because they all caught squirrels so I’m public enemy number one. Effie wants to kill me. Hailey goes running back upstairs but to our bedroom. Effie locks the door. She comes out a few minutes later and tells me Hailey is going to sleep with her tonight, I can sleep on the couch.

I say fine but let me talk to her.

Effie says no. She just got her calmed down and she doesn’t want to come down for dinner.

“I flip out because of all the things in the world I swore my child would never go to bed hungry. Effie says she doesn’t want to eat and to let her rest.

So we go downstairs and the Mitchells are all staring. Effie distracts the kids until dinner is ready. Effie serves the stew and Chaff asks where is Hailey. Effie says she’s not having dinner tonight which causes all three kids to glare at me. As if this is my fault.

Peeta smiles. ‘Well, it kind of is your fault.

“I thought we were friends. Little Chaff whispers something to his father who tells him to just eat his stew. After dinner Thaddeus asks me why I sent Hailey to bed without dinner for not catching a bird?

“I tell him I did no such thing. She was upset and refuses to eat. Thad doesn’t believe me. He tells me he never sent his kids to bed hungry on purpose. 

I say come up with me. I’ll talk to Hailey and he can listen at the door. So I go to check on her and she’s crying and her little stomach is rumbling. . I sit her up and say, “Come downstairs and Daddy will make you something to eat. You’ll never guess what she says.

“I’m guessing it’s not good.

“I’m too sad to eat Daddy. I’m not a good enough hunter for you. 

I hear Thad cursing me out under his breath and I try talking to her but she’s being stubborn

“Like an Abernathy?

“Stop. She’s punishing me for being a bad father.

Peeta holds up his hands “Now whose being dramatic.

‘Then I say she should come down and eat because her friends think she’s being punished. I wanted to take the words back as soon as they came out because she jumps up and asks. 

“Why am I being punished?

“I tell her she’s not it’s a mis-understanding and the tears start again. Thad sent Effie up and I’m sent out of the room again. Effie had to give her sleep syrup to settle her down. I didn’t get to kiss her good night or make up with her. So that’s why I’m here.

“So you’re basically hiding from your seven year old.

“Look, I do okay when it’s just the three of us. I’m bad with other kids around. I’m either too hard on her or too hard on myself. I’m just going to stay here until the Mitchell’s house is done which will be in about three weeks.

“Katniss won’t let you stay here three weeks.

“I got you two out of an arena, you owe me that much.

Peeta shrugs. “I agree but…..

Knock Knock

“Don’t tell them I’m here.” Haymitch said.

Peeta opens the door and Hailey asks. “Is my Daddy here? He’s not home and it’s too early to go to the Hob.”

“He’s in the kitchen. Does your mother know you’re here?

"Yes.

Peeta smiled. "Then I'm going back to bed. Go talk to him, he's feeling sad.

She went straight to the kitchen. “Good morning Daddy.”

“Good morning.”

“I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“I got up early and wanted to visit Peeta.

Hailey nodded. “Are you still mad at me?

“I wasn’t mad at you yesterday.

“Am I still in trouble?

Haymitch sighed. “You were never in trouble. You put yourself to bed without dinner that wasn't me although everyone blamed me.

Her tummy rumbled on cue. 

“You should go home and have Mommy make you breakfast.”

“I want to have breakfast with you.” Hailey said seriously

“Are you still mad at me? He asked.

She shook her head. “Mommy explained so many kids make you nervous but the Mitchells are our guests. We all have to be considerate. It’s not that you want a son, you were being considerate playing with Chaff on the bouncy bouncy, you didn’t know Mommy divided the cookies and you really just hate squirrel. It’s not that I’m not a good hunter.

He ruffled her hair. “You’re a very good hunter. Better than me. I don’t know how to shoot a bow.

‘Aunt Katniss could teach you.”

“You can’t teach an old dog new tricks.

Hailey frowned. “You’re not old Daddy. 

“That’s nice of you to say.

“It’s true. Do you know what else is true? I’m starving. Could we have breakfast? Just the two of us?

He kissed her on the forehead. “I’d like that. What do you want?

“Chocolate chip muffins from Uncle Peeta’s bakery. The big ones, not the little ones.

“Are you sure you want to walk all the way to town?

She giggled. ‘Of course, this way I can tell you everything that’s happened this week. I hardly ever get a minute to talk to you anymore.

He could tell she was being serious. “Sweetheart, anytime you want to talk to Mommy or Daddy just tell us and we’ll make time.

“You can’t with all the company and it’s not important stuff just little things.

He called Peeta. “Tell Effie, I took her into town. Did you make muffins yesterday?

“Yes. Fred should have opened by now.

He turned to Hailey. ‘Like what little things?

As they walked to town he listened to his daughter's soft chatter about the puzzles she did with Daisy, the shows she watched on tv and who didn’t share at the playground. He used to think Hailey was too chatty, not anymore. He was happy to help the Mitchells get settled but he couldn’t wait until his house was back to his little family of three.


End file.
